Nervous-Making
by Eve Is My Pen Name
Summary: Kuroko thinks there must be something that makes Akashi nervous, and then he finds it.
1. Part One

Nervous-Making

* * *

 **Part One**

"Are you nervous?"

Akashi glanced up from where he reviewed the notes for his speech. The question seemed odd to him as he lounged in the only comfortable chair in the hotel room and sipped from his bottle of water. He occasionally glanced out the window where the ocean lapped at the primly-manicured beach. Surely, to everyone in the world, Akashi appeared to be the definition of relaxed.

Yet Kuroko slid into the hard-backed chair across from Akashi's own, and he set his Styrofoam cup of hotel coffee on the table, his eyebrows raised in anticipation for Akashi's answer.

"Of course not," Akashi replied.

"Do you ever get nervous?"

"Why would I? I am absolute."

A small noise that would have been a snort coming from another person voiced Kuroko's disbelief. Akashi used to find it annoying that Kuroko was the only person on which his intimidation tactics did not work, but now their entire dynamic was a comfort. Akashi never had to pretend or throw up a façade around Kuroko because Kuroko never believed he was perfect to begin with.

"Everyone gets nervous," Kuroko countered.

"Perhaps, but I have spoken at company dinners since I was eighteen. I also have the advantage of good looks and wealth, so everyone is fascinated by my speech no matter what I actually say," Akashi pointed out logically.

"You are so confident in your good looks," Kuroko teased.

Akashi gave Kuroko a half-lidded look that made even the expressionless boy tense in his seat.

"Do you disagree?"

Kuroko coughed and averted his eyes. "No," he muttered, irritated.

Akashi smirked, and he glanced over his notes again. Every speech began with the obligatory expressions of gratitude, and Akashi wondered what face Kuroko would make when he thanked his dear companion, Tetsuya.

"But you have to get nervous about something," Kuroko concluded.

Akashi hummed his skepticism, but he did not outwardly deny it.

…

"Are you nervous yet?"

"Why would I be nervous?"

Akashi and Kuroko held each other close as they danced across the floor. Other couples surrounded them, and many shot them sidelong glances, but Akashi did not pay them any mind. The tabloid magazines already speculated on every aspect of his and Kuroko's life, but the comments of housecats did not bother lions.

The tips of Kuroko's lips lowered into a frown which counted as a dramatic pout from him. "All these people watching. Dancing with your 'companion.'"

A hint of amusement entered Akashi's eyes at Kuroko's use of the label he chose in his speech. He had glanced at the crowd at that part, and he had noticed Kuroko's blush even from the stage.

"Are you nervous?" Akashi asked.

"No."

The answer came too quickly, and they both realized it. Kuroko blushed again, and Akashi smirked.

"Do not worry. I am a very good dancer," Akashi assured him.

"That was hardly the issue," Kuroko huffed.

…

The dinner ended, and Akashi and Kuroko took a cab to the hotel room. They exchanged slow kisses in the backseat, and they continued to hold hands even when they walked the long hallways of the hotel in search of their room.

As soon as they shut and locked the door behind them, Kuroko placed heated, deliberate kisses across Akashi's collarbone, tugging on his collared shirt to gain better access.

"Tetsuya," Akashi said. Not a gasp but a verbal show of his surprise.

Intimacy was no stranger to them, but they normally went slow and gentle. Akashi often initiated such exchanges though Kuroko always provided a very active participant. Now Kuroko crowded Akashi against the wall, and while Akashi could have pushed him away at any moment, he found himself still shocked at Kuroko's bold ministrations.

Kuroko kissed him at the corner of his mouth, and he murmured in the space between them, "Are you nervous?"

Nothing about Kuroko ever made Akashi nervous. His gentle presence offered him peace when nothing else did, and Akashi valued that about him.

However, this shift in their dynamic, something that did not feel sudden or unnatural but rather inevitable, gave Akashi a rare feeling of uncertainty, but the sensation was not entirely unpleasant. When was the last time that he did something without planning out every detail of each possible outcome?

"Close enough," he whispered into Kuroko's ear, and then Akashi let Kuroko take control.


	2. Part Two

**Part Two**

Akashi's stomach turned uncomfortably, and he felt restless. Though he had nothing to do but wait, he paced between the two windows of his hotel room. He sipped from a bottle of water even though he was not thirsty. When he checked his pulse, it beat a bit quicker than normal.

"Perhaps I am coming down with something," Akashi murmured.

"Silly Akashi-cchi," Kise laughed, a broad smile on his face. He had been watching Akashi's movements from a lounge chair, and Akashi wondered again how he got stuck with the blond idiot while Kuroko had Aomine and Momoi. He would have even preferred one of the other two, but Murasakibara was catering, and Midorima was in charge of every single other detail.

"It's normal to be nervous on your wedding day!" Kise continued.

The words tickled something in Akashi's brain, and he remembered another hotel room in which the question of anxiety came up in conversation. "I am not nervous," Akashi insisted.

Kise's eyes sparkled with the knowledge of otherwise, and Akashi wondered if throwing the model out the window might ease his tension. The action would certainly make him feel better though Kuroko might not be happy. Then again, Kise had tried to talk Kuroko into wearing a dress for his big day, so his fiancé might not mind so much after all.

His fiancé.

The title gave Akashi a thrill every time he thought it, and soon he would call Kuroko his husband instead.

If he could get rid of this damned fluttery feeling in his abdomen.

"You look pretty nervous to me," Kise giggled.

And if he did not murder his former teammate in cold blood.

"To be nervous would be pointless. Tetsuya and I have lived together since university, and we have interacted as a married couple in every sense of the term. The ceremony is merely a formality for our families," Akashi said.

Kise rested his chin in his open hand, and his eyes slid to half-mast as he smiled. "You can't logic nervousness away, Akashi-cchi."

Akashi only kept from throttling him by walking out of the room.

…

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Tetsu? I mean, it's Akashi."

"Aomine-kun, I am fully aware that it's 'Akashi.' We have been together for five years," Kuroko sighed. He adjusted his tie in the mirror while Aomine stretched across the hotel bed like a cat. Momoi watched Kuroko carefully, and she straightened his coat or shirt whenever her analytic skills noticed something out of place.

Though they ignored almost every wedding tradition, Kuroko and Akashi did agree to ready themselves in separate hotel rooms to preserve some of the moment when their eyes first met down the aisle. Their guests likely already waited for them in the ball room of the hotel, a branch owned by the Akashi Corporation of course.

"Yeah, I still don't get that," Aomine admitted, punctuating his statement with a yawn.

Momoi sighed. "You are an idiot. Have you seen the way Akashi looks at Tetsu-kun? They're so in love that I had no choice but to give up way back in our university days."

She returned back to her work, and after giving Kuroko's tie one last survey, she nodded and patted him on the back. "You look very handsome. The moment he sees you, Akashi will want to take you back to the bedroom instead of go through the ceremony!" she declared.

Aomine gagged, but Kuroko smiled gently and kissed Momoi on the cheek. "Thank you, Momoi-san, for everything."

Momoi blushed, but then her eyes widened with horror when she realized that Kuroko wavered on his feet. She quickly clutched his arm to keep him from falling over completely.

"Tetsu-kun! Have you eaten at all today?" she scolded.

At least Kuroko seemed a bit abashed when he said, "I have been too nervous to eat."

Momoi sighed again before she snapped at her childhood friend, "Dai-chan, go get Tetsu-kun something to eat. There are vending machines on every floor."

"Actually, I think I would like to go myself," Kuroko inserted before Aomine could start whining. "I believe moving around would help me some."

Momoi looked as if she wanted to argue, but when she could think of no real reason to do so, she nodded her consent. "Try not to choose anything that would get crumbs on your suit," she advised.

Kuroko nodded, and he stumbled out of the hotel room. His legs wobbled as they did during his first basketball game in middle school as a player on the first string. Even when he told himself that such a reaction was ridiculous, he could not keep his stomach from flipping with nerves. His calm eyes and expressionless face showed nothing, but inwardly, he fretted and panicked.

He never once had doubts, and he still didn't. Akashi believed in him and loved him, and once they grew past their high school days, Akashi supported him during every step of his life. He never felt happier than when he was with Akashi.

Besides, as he pointed out to Aomine, they were already practically married. This was just a ceremony.

The knowledge did not help his butterflies though. Kuroko found the side room a few doors down the hallway, and when he stepped inside, he saw two vending machines and one drink machine. He relaxed a little to find it empty, and he surveyed the contents of the two vending machines for something that wasn't messy.

He had just decided on a cream bun when the door opened, and Kuroko locked eyes with his fiancé.

"Tetsuya," Akashi breathed.

They had agreed to dress in separate rooms, but all thoughts of tradition flew from their minds. Akashi lunged forward, and as the door closed shut, Akashi and Kuroko embraced. Akashi pressed kisses to Kuroko's forehead, nose, and then lips. Kuroko wrapped his arms around his neck and eagerly responded.

All the nervous energy exploded between them, and when they finally pulled away, they both panted slightly.

"I miss you," Kuroko said.

"Don't ever leave me with Ryouta again," Akashi said.

Kuroko breathed out a chuckle, but when Akashi curled his hand at the small of Kuroko's back, he glanced up into his partner's eyes. "Seijuro, are you okay?"

"Of course."

"Are you sure? You seem… different."

Akashi sighed, and he rested his forehead against Kuroko's shoulder. "I suppose," he murmured against his lover's skin. "I might be a little… nervous."

Kuroko's eyes lit up. "Really?"

Akashi nodded into his shoulder, and the rare show of vulnerability convinced Kuroko. Although he used to want nothing more than to see his partner reveal some weakness, he fretted now.

"Seijuro," Kuroko muttered hesitantly. "Are you having second thoughts?"

"What? No, of course not." Akashi pulled back and grasped both of Kuroko's shoulders, so the shorter had no choice but to look directly into his eyes. "Proposing to you, being with you, loving you. That's the easiest thing in the world."

Now Kuroko's stomach fluttered for entirely different reasons, and he almost felt relieved when Akashi returned to the topic at hand.

"I believe it is the wedding," he admitted.

Kuroko nodded. "I feel the same way."

"Yes?" Akashi's eyes lit up at their mutual anxiety, and Kuroko smiled.

He reached up and brushed aside a stray red hair. "Yes, Seijuro. But after tonight, we have the rest of our lives to be just you and me."

Akashi smiled, and warmth flooded Kuroko. Being with his lover in this way, touching and murmuring words only meant for the other, calmed him far better than anything else. However, they still had one duty to perform before they could live that way forever.

"We should return to our rooms," Kuroko sighed.

Akashi nodded. He understood responsibility all too well. "I shall see you down the aisle, Tetsuya."

As Akashi went from the door, Kuroko laughed. "But I now know there is something that makes you nervous after all, Seijuro."

Akashi gave him one last smile that lingered too close to a smirk. "Perhaps so. I suppose only you can find so many emotions inside me."


End file.
